


A Barisi Thanksgiving Dinner

by BarisiGirl



Series: Tux's [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Its Catalina’s first Thanksgiving and the Barba-Carisi’s along with Lucia are headed to Staten Island
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Tux's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Barisi Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> There are sweet moments and a homophobic moment. 
> 
> I want to thank Thepresidentofrussia23 for giving me this idea, @det_giggles @sloinoh and @diane_kidletsma for helping me with ideas as Australia doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving and all i know about it is from movies and tv.

Sonny woke up Thursday morning to babbling coming through the baby monitor. Rafael was snoring beside him unaware that their daughter was awake and babbling to herself. Sonny carefully removed Rafael’s arm from around his waist and got up to check on Catalina. As Sonny walked to Catalina’s room, he walked past the calendar and remembered that it was Thanksgiving but more importantly it was Catalina’s first Thanksgiving. Sonny saw that his 6mth old daughter was bouncing on her butt happily babbling and when she saw Sonny, she squealed excitedly yelling ‘dada’ and lifted her little arms up. Sonny reached in and picked up Catalina and walked out to the kitchen to get her breakfast ready. With Catalina in her high chair, Sonny placed her bowl on the bar and placed some cut up banana in it for her to grab and eat. Wheel she was eating, Sonny got the mince that he made last night for the lasagna out of the fridge to cook for dinner that night.

Sonny was about to place the lasagna in the oven, when Catalina squealed again, but before he could turn around, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and lips press against the back of his neck “good morning mi amor, how has Catalina been this morning?” “She’s been good, no meltdown yet”. “Good. What time do we need to be in Staten Island?” “About 1pm, so as soon as the lasagna is cooked, we should start getting ready to leave to pick up your mom”. “So, I have time to have a coffee before my shower then”. “Coffee should be almost ready love” “you know me so well cariño”. “Can you watch the lasagna while I shower and get dressed?” Rafael turns to Catalina “what do you think mija, should we let daddy leave us to watch the oven?” Catalina excitedly bangs her hands on her tray, “you can that that as a yess daddy”. Sonny headed to the bathroom laughing.

2 hours later, Rafael was buckling Catalina into her car seat while Sonny was placing the cooked lasagna on the floor behind the front passenger seat. With Sonny in the drivers seat, they started to make their way to the Bronx to pick up Lucia before heading to Staten Island for Thanksgiving dinner. Sonny and Rafael could hear Catalina babbling and every now and then they heard her say ‘dada’. Sonny placed his right hand over Rafael’s left squeezing “don’t worry Rafael, she’ll soon be saying papi more than daddy. You’re her favourite “, “and yet she said dada first”. Rafael looked down at their joined hands with a sad look. Soon enough, they had arrived at Lucia’s building. Rafael suggested that it might be quicker if he just went up to get his mom while Sonny and Catalina stayed in the car. Sonny agreed and so while Rafael went upstairs, Sonny kept trying to get Catalina to say papi. After about 10mins, Sonny heard Catalina say ‘P’, but didn’t think anything of it. Catalina was laughing at Sonny as he made silly voices that neither noticed that Rafael and Lucia were making their way to the car. The black door opened and Lucia hoped in with a dish of Cuban style pork and rice, Rafael’s favourite dish growing up. Once everyone was buckled in, they headed to Sonny’s parents place. Lucia kept her granddaughter entertained while listening to Sonny talk excitedly about this being Catalina’s first Thanksgiving.

Sonny decided to drive back through Manhattan for the ferry as it would be quicker as last year, there had been a major crash on the bridge from Brooklyn to Staten Island that wasn’t cleaned up for a few hours. Lucia agreed and couldn’t wait to show Catalina the sights from the ferry. Once on the ferry, Lucia said that she would talk Catalina out onto the deck. Sonny looked at his husband “what’s wrong Raf?” “Did you hear Catalina on they way here, she kept saying ‘A’”. “That’s because your mom kept saying it and Catalina was coping her”. “At this rate, she will be saying Abi before she Ben attempts papi or papa”. “Look Raf, I have an idea about that but for now, how about we join the Barba women on the deck?” Rafael smiled at Sonny and nodded his head. Sonny locked the car and headed for the deck. Sonny, Rafael and Lucia couldn’t stop smiling and laughing watching Catalina’s reactions to what was going on around her.

Once the ferry had docked, Sonny started the leg to his parents house. In the backseat, Lucia was dangling a set of toy keys in front of Catalina who was trying to grab them all while sometimes saying ‘P’. Sonny and Rafael thought that she was trying to imitate Lucia who was singing the alphabet song to her, but the only letters Catalina was saying was A,D and p. Only Lucia noticed that when Rafael spoke, Catalina would say ‘P’. Soon they were pulling up to the Carisi house. Lucia handed Rafael and Sonny the food to carry in while she held her granddaughter, car seat and nappy bag. Sonny lead the way into the house and had to sidestep Tia who was yelling “Cati, Cati, Cati” Bella came running after her daughter reminding her that Catalina was still too small to play with like her dolls. Lucia laughed and went to the lounge room with Tia following closely behind. Bella Followed Sonny and Rafael into the kitchen to place the dishes in the oven to keep warm. “Tia has been begging Tommy and I to give her a little sister”, “well if you ever want to babysit for your brother and I, just say the word”. “Raf!” Rafael snickered.

“Junior”, “dad, how are you?” “Good, glad the 4 of you could make it. Now where is my baby girl?” “In the lounge room with Lucia and Tia” Dominick Snr left the kitchen to say hello to Lucia and Catalina. Sonny headed out to the backyard to say hello to the rest of the family that were there. Mia came over to ask where Uncle Rafael was. The moment Sonny said kitchen, Mia was off into the house. Sonny walked over to his mum who was looking after the turkey in the second over that was used for big family gathering like Thanksgiving, Christmas and when extended family came around. The second oven was part of the back porch that also acted as a small outside kitchen. Dom Snr came back out holding Catalina while Lucia was holding Tia. They were followed by Gina and her new boyfriend Alex. After Gina introduced Alex to everyone, and said that all of Alex’s family was in California so he would be joining them. Alex asked where the turkey deep fryer was. Mia, who had just joined everyone with Rafael, and Tia looked confused. “We don’t use one babe, an uncle used one years ago when we were kids, the firefighter were called as it had exploded” Gina explained. “Well perhaps he just did it wrong. My family’s deep fried turkeys every year since I was a kid” Alex said. Sonny felt a tugging on his his arm, “what’s a turkey deep frying Uncle Sonny?” “Well Tia, it is a big pit where they put oil in it and then place the turkey inside to cook and when its ready, the outside is crispy like KFC”. Sonny then pulled out his phone to look up a video he had seen that showed firefighters showing the dangers of having turkey deep fryers. Mia joined Sonny and Tia to watch the video. The girls were shocked. Lucia chose that moment to say that when Rafael was a little boy about Tia’s age, her husband brought one of those things, it didn’t explode, but it tripped the wiring and they went without power for a few day, so she had sent Rafael to stay with her parents.

Rafael, who had been on the phone with his aunt in Miami, handed his mami the phone so she could talk to her sister. He then took his daughter from Stella and laughter when Catalina grabbed his nose. Mia ran back inside and when Sonny looked at Teresa, she shrugged. 5mins later, Mia rushed back out with a bag and gave it to Sonny, who apron opening it, started laughing aloud. Rafael curious about what Sonny was laughing about, looked into the bag and grinned at Mia “you managed to find some then”. Sonny tilted his head like a confused puppy, “you knew Raf?” “It was my idea. Its Catalina’s first Thanksgiving, we need a special photo and real tux’s would be out of place, so I thought that maybe we could wear a tux t-shirt instead”. “Well what are we waiting for, give Catalina to Mia and come inside so we can change”. 15mins later, out walks Rafael and Sonny wearing the t-shirts. Mia hands Catalina to her papi and grabs her phone to take photos of the Barba-Carisi family. When they had enough photos, Rafael and Sonny head back inside to change out of the t-shirts.

Alex was feeling uncomfortable being around Sonny and Rafael, but didn’t say anything and wouldn’t as long as they didn’t kiss or do any PDA in front of him.

As they were having a big dinner, Stella had suggested that they have a very light lunch. Lucia asked if Stella needed any help with lunch and the 2 of them went inside to make sandwiches. After lunch, they all sat around on the porch talking about what have been happening in their lives. Mia mentioned that she was thinking of applying to law school as her advisor had suggested that with her GPA, she may have a chance to get into Harvard, everyone was impressed with that. Sonny mentions that just the other day he thought that Catalina was going to crawl, but just ended up sitting back down. Gina said that she had just recently met Alex’s parents who were lovely and loved her. Tia piped up saying that she finally learnt how to ride a bike without training wheel. And so it went, stories were shared, they turkey was checked on and soon it was dinner time.

The table was set, the food was ready and as everyone sat down, Sonny passed Rafael Catalina’s bottle to feed her. Dom Snr sat at the head of the table while Stella sat at the other end

Dom Snr  
Mia Gina  
Tia Alex  
Sonny Tommy  
Rafael Bella  
Lucia Teresa  
Stella

Before Dom Snr carved the turkey, they went around the table saying what they were thankful for. When it got to Lucia, she said that she was thankful for the Carisi’s for loving and accepting her son. Rafael said that he was thankful for not only Sonny but Catalina and that he knew his Abuelita was looking down at everyone at this table and was happy. Sonny said that he was thankful for god for bringing Rafael, Lucia and Catalina into his life. Rafael couldn’t help it, he had to kiss Sonny.Tia of course didn’t realize the sweet moment between her uncles going on beside her and said that she was thankful for food and for Catalina, hinting to her parents about a little sister.

Alex looked at his girlfriend and couldn’t believe her face, she was happy about 2 men openly kissing “seriously Gina, you’re ok with this, with 2 men kissing each other?” “Alex, what are you talking about, I thought you were fine with Sonny and Rafael. You said so when I told you about them”. “Gina hun, I said I was fine with it as long as they didn’t do any of that gay stuff in front of me” everyone was shocked about Alex’s outburst. By this point, both Alex and Gina were standing up, but Gina sat back down when her father stood up. “Alex, I think it is best that you leave. I will not have anyone badmouthing my son or his husband”. “You know what, I will leave, are you coming Gina?” “I’m sure you can find your own way back to Brooklyn”. Alex grabbed his things and left.

“I sorry about Alex, I thought he would be ok with the 2 of you Sonny, Rafael”. Rafael handed Catalina to his mami so he and Sonny could go over to Gina and comfort her. When everyone had calmed down, Sonny and Rafael went back to their seats, Dom Snr careered the turkey and placed it back in the middle of the table, grace was said and everyone tucked in. Tia was I love with the Cuban pork and rice, so much so, she had 3 helpings. Lucia promised Bella to give her the recipe. After an hour and with everyone almost fed, Stella returned from the kitchen with dessert, Pumpkin Pie while Sonny came out with Pumpkin Cinnamon Rolls. Sonny gave a very small amount of the Pumpkin Pin filling to Catalina to see what she thought, but only after blowing on it to cool it down. Everyone laughed at her expression.

Bella, Gina and Teresa cleaned up with Mia and Tia helping. Dom Snr, Stella, Lucia, Tommy, Sonny and Rafael were in the lounge room with Catalina. Catalina was bobbing on her hands and knees, when Stella told everyone to come to the lounge room. Lucia had her phone out ready in case Catalina started crawling. Tia went over to encourage Catalina and before anyone knew it, Catalina moved forward towards Sonny and Rafael who were sitting side by side. “Come on sweetie, come to daddy, you can do it”. Everyone thought that she would crawl to her daddy, but shocked everyone when she crawled to Rafael. Rafael picked her up and Catalina kept saying ‘P’ while grabbing his face. She soon leaned her head on her papi’s shoulder. “She said ‘P’. She almost said ‘papi’ Sonny” Rafael said excitedly. “She said it in the car when you went up to get Lucia”. “She’s been saying it all afternoon mijo, especially when she see’s you Raif”. Rafael could feel Catalina breathing softly, she had fallen asleep. When Sonny saw his daughter sleeping, he said that perhaps it was time to head home. Goodbyes were said, recipes exchanged, leftovers packed up and soon, Sonny was driving over the bridge to Brooklyn to drop off Lucia back in the Bronx before the Barba-Carisi family headed to their upper west-side apartment.

Rafael put the leftovers in the fridge before joining his husband in their daughters room. They watched her sleep for a little while before heading to bed themselves. Sonny suggested that they host Christmas dinner for the squad here this year. Rafael’s only request was that his mami come to as they were the only family she had apart from in Miami. “I may have already asked her to come when I walked her up to her apartment”. “Sonny, thank you so much for that and for our family. Te Amo Soleado” “Ti amo anche io Rafael, amore della mia vita, padre di mia figlia”. “Sonny Catalina will be saying Papi and then she will be walking”. “We need to baby proof this apartment”, “tomorrow Sonny, Tomorrow”.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Italian: Ti amo anche io Rafael, amore della mia vita, padre di mia figlia  
> English: I love you too Rafael, love of my life, father of my daughter  
> I hope you enjoyed it and before you ask, i am planning a story about the Christmas dinner Sonny mentioned. Please leave kudos and/or comments. And have a Happy Thanksgiving


End file.
